movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry Meet the Guardians of the Galaxy
Tom and Jerry Meet the Guardians of the Galaxy is a American upcoming animated superhero film produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (A WarnerMedia Company), Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Marvel Studios. Based on the 2014 film. Plot The story begins with Tom, Jerry and Tuffy find themselves involved with Star-Lord and some alien criminals on a quest to prevent Ronan the Accuser, a mad Kree, from abusing the Power-Stone, one of the Infinity Stones, to start a war with Earth. Characters * Tom Cat - A light-blue cat, who is Star-Lord's pet cat, Jerry's rival and friend and Tuffy's friend, Toodles' husband and Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-boss. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Star-Lord's pet mouse, Tom's rival and friend and Tuffy's uncle and Cherie's husband. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Star-Lord's pet baby mouse, Jerry and Cherie's nephew and Tom's friend. * Star-Lord - * Gamora - * Drax the Destroyer - * Groot - * Baby Groot - * Rocket Raccoon - * Ronan the Accuser - * Yondu Udonta * Nebula - * Toodles Galore - * Cherie Mouse - * Thanos - * Tin, Pan and Alley - Voice Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse, Gamora * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord * David Sobolov as Drax the Destroyer * Brad Garrett as Groot ** Frank Welker as Baby Groot * Trevor Devall as Rocket Raccoon * James Arnold Taylor as Ronan the Accuser * John Barrowman as Yondu Udonta * Grey DeLisle as Nebula, Toodles Galore * Tara Strong as Cherie Mouse * Jim Cummings as Thanos * Greg Ellis as Tin Cat * Jess Harnell as Pan Cat * Richard McGonagle as Alley Cat Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with moderate fantasy action violence, mild threat, injury detail, very mild bad language. * Suggested Running Times: 122 Minutes (NTSC), 117 Minutes (PAL). * Sumalee Montalee voices Gamora with the voice she did for Arcee on Transformers: Prime * James Arnold Taylor voices Ronan with the voice he did for The Fallen on Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (game) * Martin Short who voices the Collector is known to'd been Jai on Khan Kluay, B.E.N. on Treasure Planet, ''Hubie on ''The Pebble and the Penguin, Stubbs the Clown on We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, ''Appraiser and Jester on Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return,'' the'' ''Narrator on Dink the Little Dinosaur, ''Stefano on ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, ''the Mad Hatter on ''Alice in Wonderland (1999), ''The Cat in the Hat on ''The Cat in the Hat Knows That, Clifford Daniels on Clifford, ''Franck Eggelhoffer on the ''Father of the Bride movies, Richard Kempster on Jungle 2 Jungle, ''Huy on ''The Prince of Egypt, Akbar on Akbar's Adventure Tours, Rodney on Prince Charming (2001), Ooblar on Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, ''Lars on ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, ''Preminger on ''Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper, ''Jack Frost on ''The Santa Claus 3: The Escape Claus, ''Edward Frankenstein and Mr. Bergermesiter as well as Nassor on ''Frankenweenie, ''Kurokawa on ''The Wind Rises, ''Johnny Appleseed on ''Tall Tales & Legends, ''Nathan Thurm on ''The Earth Day Special, ''Frik on ''Merlin (1998), and ''Wesley on ''Creature Crunch. Release Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Marvel-logo-1280jpg-8851ea 1280w.jpg Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Tom and Jerry Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Crossovers Category:Characters Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Warner Bros Characters Category:TBA Category:Superhero Movies Category:Space adventure films Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:Chris Pratt Category:Brad Garrett Category:Frank Welker Category:Trevor Devall Category:James Arnold Taylor Category:John Barrowman Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Tara Strong Category:Jim Cummings Category:Greg Ellis Category:Jess Harnell Category:Richard McGonagle Category:Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures animated films Category:Marvel Studios